Itachi's Dirty Little Secret
by xxxWishUponAStarxxx
Summary: When Sasuke is caught snooping around Itachi's room, how will Itachi punish his baby brother? Read to find out! SPANKING! LIME! Enjoyyyyyyyyyyy ;)


**Hey there! Here's another one-shot for you guys to enjoy (hopefully)... ;D**

**Ages:  
****Itachi: 21  
Sasuke: 16**

**RATED M FOR A REASON! YAOI! BEWARE!**

**_Thoughts will be in Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!**

* * *

**Itachi's Dirty Little Secret****  
**

On a sunny day, while Itachi was at work, Sasuke Uchiha was seen snooping around in his older brother's room, trying to find out what Itachi had been trying to hide. Itachi had forbidden the 16 year old to ever enter his room, for he had some inappropriate things that he didn't want Sasuke to see. At age 21, the elder Uchiha was quite familiar with the topic of sex and… let's just say, he had some kinky fetishes and toys stored deep in the back of his closet.

_Just what the hell is he trying to hide in here? It's boring as fuck in his room…_

The young Uchiha was frustrated to no end as he turned his brother's room completely upside down for the fifth time that day. He was in the middle of digging through his closet again when his hand came in contact with a cardboard box, stuffed all the way in the back under a pile of clothes.

_Hey! This might be what Itachi was trying to keep me from finding all this time. I wonder what's hidden in here._

Not being able to wait any longer, he quickly tore off the lid of the box, and then let out a shocked gasp when he caught sight of its contents. Staring back at him was a large pink dildo, a vibrator, a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, multiple porn magazines, and things that Sasuke didn't even know the names of (not that he wanted to). Surprised, was a light way of putting how stunned he was. He had no idea his nii-san had all these embarrassing items, for he had always thought that Itachi was just trying to keep him from learning some type of secret jutsu hidden in a scroll in his room. His thoughts were cut short when he heard a loud bang at the entrance of his brother's room. He gulped and reluctantly looked up to see a furious Itachi towering over him.

"Sasuke, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"A-aniki… I can explain…"

The younger boy backed up slightly, away from his slowly advancing brother. Anger was written all over Itachi's face, a menacing aura floating about him. He then caught sight of what Sasuke was snooping through. A sly smirk then made its way onto the weasel's face.

_Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?! When Itachi smirks, it means nothing but trouble!_

"Otouto, you and I both know that you have been a very bad boy, and bad boys need to be punished." His smirk grew even wider - if possible - and Sasuke visibly shuddered in fear of what he had in mind. Will Itachi ground him? Will he take away his video games for a month? But what Itachi was planning was far from what Sasuke expected.

"Wait, Itachi-nii, please don't take away my laptop! Anything but that!" he pleaded on his knees, grabbing the hem of his older brother's shirt for good measure.

Itachi chuckled (a bit evilly), and gave Sasuke a sickening sweet smile. "Foolish little brother. Why would I do such a harsh thing?"

At that, Sasuke gave an audible sigh of relief. "Thank you Itachi! You're the be-"

"Instead… you're going to get spanked"

The smaller Uchiha stumbled back in surprise. "Woah, woah, woah, WHAT?! B-but I'm way too old for a spanking!" he whined.

The elder gave a sigh of exasperation and walked towards his baby brother, grabbing his thin arm and pulling him towards the bed.

"No! Aniki, please! This is humiliating!"

"Otouto, we're either going to do this the easy way or the hard way, and it seems to me that you want it the hard way." With that said, Itachi reached into the box that contained the unmentionables and grabbed the pair of furry handcuffs.

_Looks like these do come in handy!_Itachi smirked at the thought while sitting down on the edge of his bed. He easily pulled Sasuke over his lap and latched the handcuffs onto his wrists and then attached them to the bed posts. The small teenager squirmed and wriggled uncomfortably in his older brother's lap, instantly regretting coming into his room in the first place.

"Itachi-nii, wai-OWWW!"

The first loud smack sounded throughout the spacious room. Even against his clothed bottom, Itachi's hard slaps could be heard loud and clear. Itachi continued at a constant pace for a few minutes until he decided to take it a step further after Sasuke was reduced to a quivering, sobbing mess. He swiftly yanked down his brother's pants along with his boxers until it pooled around his ankles, revealing creamy, pale flesh and a round, perky ass with red handprints all over it. Sasuke began struggling with renewed energy, tugging against the handcuffs, while Itachi just licked his lips at the enticing sight.

"H-H-HEY! I-Itachi! Th-This feels wrong…"

"Quiet, Sasuke. Remember, you brought this upon yourself" he chuckled.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!** Sasuke gasped in pain and a new wave of tears begun as the assault to his ass continued. It hurt much more on bare skin than he thought. Watching his baby brother sprawled out on his lap with his very spank-able derrière poised in the air, Itachi couldn't help but get turned on. He let out a low moan as he felt Sasuke moving around, unintentionally brushing against his erection, sending heat spiralling to all parts of his body. He finally decided that he couldn't take it any longer and flipped his little brother over onto his back, leaving Sasuke fully exposed and out in the open. The younger Uchiha tried to cover himself but the annoying handcuffs reminded him of his inability to move his arms.

"Stop! Let me go right now!" A string of swear words and cussing followed after, but Itachi would have none of that. To shut him up, Itachi palmed Sasuke's soft cock, trying to get his little brother aroused.

"What the fu-Ahhhh… Mmmm." Sasuke couldn't help but give into his body's desire as Itachi continued pumping his shaft, already making it fully erect and leaking with precum. While Sasuke's mind protested with a loud "NO", his body screamed "YES". He started sobbing uncontrollably once again as his body started to betray him. Even though he was repulsed by his nii-san, he couldn't deny the intense amount of pleasure coursing through him, and he found himself bucking his hips into Itachi's unrelenting hand.

Hearing his brother moaning and panting at his ministrations, Itachi's hard on throbbed painfully in the confines of his pants. He quickly moved his hand along his brother's hard member a few more times, before getting up slightly to remove his own clothing, not being able to take it any longer.

Sasuke whined a little at the absence of his big brother's hand. He opened his eyes and looked up, only to see his older brother's sexy body fully naked for the first time. Unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight, he continued ogling his aniki's muscular torso and his defined abs, all the way down to his impressive rock hard cock. He then blushed furiously and turned his head away in embarrassment.

"Like what you see?" came Itachi's arrogant response, a smirk playing on his lips.

_That cocky bastard! _"LET ME GO, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" screamed Sasuke, with hot angry tears running down his flawless face.

"Now, now, baby brother. Your body," Itachi's eyes glanced down at his little brother's erection with a smug look, "sure seems to like this type of attention from me. So stop trying to deny it."

Sasuke moved around uncomfortably under his brother's heated stare. "St-stop giving me that look! Ju-just let me go?"

"Sorry Sasuke… I deserve my fun." With that, Itachi bent down to give him a kiss on the lips.

Sasuke jerked his head wildly to the side. "PLEASE! I'M SORRY! Please nii-san…" he whimpered, violent sobs racking his entire frame.

Itachi just smiled creepily and chuckled. "Protest is futile, otouto…"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Sasuke? SASUKE! I said I just want to talk about snooping into my room without permission. Don't make me repeat myself!"

_Wait, what?!_

At the sound of Itachi's voice, Sasuke finally came back down to earth with a start. He was still sitting on the floor, with the embarrassing box in his hands and Itachi was looking down at him with slight irritation written all over his face. _Was that all in my head?!_ Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized that it was indeed all in his head. Still in shock, he hastily got up off the floor with a yelp and tore out of his brother's room like his life depended on it, leaving Itachi standing there with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Sasuke would NEVER be able to face his big brother again.

**- The End**

* * *

**Please Review if you have time! I will very much appreciate it! And if you want, you can suggest some pairings you'd like me to do for future one-shots. :DD**

**The reason why I didn't want to include Itachi actually raping Sasuke (even though it was all in Sasuke's head) is because I didn't want to make this fic a lemon. Sorry if I disappointed anybody out there... BUT I'm trying my best to make a sequel (maybe?) for this fic which will be filled with plenty of Uchihacest ;)**

**P.S. I will also hopefully be making my other one-shot, "Big Surprises", into a two-shot. Sorry, it might take a while... but I WILL be doing one, so no worries (: Thank you all for reading!**

**MUCH LOVE :3**

**- xxxWishuponastarxxx**


End file.
